


*Serenade*

by LokiLover14



Series: Imagine [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Developing Friendships, F/M, First Meetings, Music, Violins, friends - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover14/pseuds/LokiLover14
Summary: Imagine series!Prompt: Imagine if one night Loki happened to hear you playing your violin.





	*Serenade*

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is one of the new ones i've been wanting to get out and after my last update, i just couldn't help myself lol 
> 
> So this imagine prompt is for Em aka CaiyaAmatisa here on Ao3 and if you haven't read any of her fics you should go and do so they are really awesome. <3
> 
> I hope you like it hunn, and thanks for being my first imagine prompt. xxxxx

He wasn’t sure why it happened but something about her music had drawn him to her.

Loki watched cloaked when she practiced, sometimes grinning to himself when she cursed after making a mistake, which only made her all the more determined to try again.

When he began watching her at first he did not stay for long, watching her when he did he felt a bit guilty after as there she was alone in the room practicing and he felt like he was intruding on her private time.

He always swore he wouldn’t go back again, but when he stayed away her music seemed to call out to him and he found himself back there watching her, having no idea what her music did to him.

While she practiced he would move around the room as he listened and one time he was there during her practice he heard her referred to as Em.

When he’d been watching her practices for a good few months he noticed that she had a favourite she liked to practice often, And when he looked he saw that it was called “Like a Stone”, by someone called Audioslave.

Em would practice everyday, sometimes for 30 minutes and at times even longer, he would always leave though when she had finished not wanting to intrude any more than he already had.

She would get frustrated sometimes, and he would silently encourage her still cloaked of course, and some days it was almost like she could actually hear him, though while he was cloaked that was not possible.

He knew her frustration was no laughing matter, but her cursing when she made mistakes always made him grin and chuckle.

When he’d been watching her for over a year, and after watching her practice her favourite one again, he decided to reveal himself wise decision or not he felt like he needed to.

So he wasn’t surprised when she reacted the way she did.

“You play really beautifully” He said as he uncloaked himself

Em froze for a second before she turned around with her violin raised in the air ready to strike out at him without hesitation.

“What do you want? she asked

Loki looked towards her instrument raised in the air like a weapon, then looked at her before he replied.

“I am quite fond of your playing* he said

“How did you get in here?” She asked raising the violin higher.

Loki looked at her as she stood there guarded and ready to strike at him if need be, but he had never had any intention of hurting her.

“Even your cursing became quite musical” he says as he grins cheekily

What he says brings a smile to her face and makes her chuckle, she would of been embarrassed but his comment shows he has a cheeky sense of humor and it disarms her.

She lowers her violin and looks at him as he continues to grin cheekily which she finds charming.

“I’m sorry if i scared you its just your music kept calling to me and wanted to tell you so”

She looks at him and smiles “Thank you” she replies

“I am….” he goes to say but she interrupts him before he can finish.

“I know who you are” She says “I recognised you straight away from the news coverage on the attack of New York.

“I’m not here to harm you, your music called out to me, it’s very beautiful. He says

Em stare back wide eyes in surprise, of all the things she might of expected him to say that wasn’t one of them.

“Have you been watching me for long? She asks

“Just over a year” he replies and watches as her eyes go wide with surprise yet again.

“Only watching you play though, i leave as soon as you have finished” he adds

Smiling Em puts her violin down. “Would you like something to drink Tea or wine maybe?

Now it’s Loki’s turn to be surprised as he wasn’t expecting that either, and it takes him a few moments to reply. “Whatever you have would be fine” He smiles

When Em comes back she is carrying two glasses of white wine, and hands one to him gesturing to the sofa behind him to sit down.

They talk about her practicing and playing and she tells him how long she has been playing for, and that it takes 7 years to become proficient so she has another 5 to go. Loki keeps complimenting her on technique, her determination which brings up the cursing when she makes mistakes which he finds amusing.

Loki leaves once they have finished their wine thanking her for the drink and allowing him to watch her, before he dissapears though she tells him he is free to watch her practice anytime but uncloaked. He leaves smiling.

When Em starts practicing again the next day he appears and finds another glass of wine there waiting for him, and other days it’s sometimes a cup of tea.

Sometimes they chat for a long while sometimes it’s a short chat, they talk about music played and end up becoming fast friends.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new series of one shots that i will be doing as i write them, they will be mostly marvel characters and actors imagines, and if you have any ideas you might want to see me write then message me and ask on my facebook page as there is some i won't do. 
> 
> Hoping this gets me back in to gear and with this i hope to update a lot more often on everything i've written :D 
> 
> Follow me on www.facebook.com/LokiLover14onAo3
> 
> And my tumblr is f0r-the-l0ve-0f-marvel-men.tumblr.com
> 
> My love for the Marvel universe, Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, Tom Hiddleston, and RDJ ;)


End file.
